


happy birthday, murochin

by kagehinayuu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Atsushi is lowkey soft, Boys In Love, Fluff, I love my boys, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, late gift for murochin's birthday, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinayuu/pseuds/kagehinayuu
Summary: Atsushi does not like birthdays.





	happy birthday, murochin

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small drabble for Murochin's birthday. Late as hell but oh well. Also unedited, so I apologize for mistakes.

Atsushi does not like birthdays. 

No, Atsushi does like birthdays. What he doesn’t like is all the fussing about birthdays. He thinks it’s too bothersome, worrying about a holiday that comes every year just to celebrate someone growing one year older. It is pointless and a waste of time. 

But, Murochin likes birthdays. Atsushi knows this because Murochin made a fuss over his birthday none too long ago. Murochin baked him a rather plain cake and then complained about it because cooking was his forte, not baking, _Atsushi, I’m so sorry you had to taste this mediocracy, I’ll do better next year. _He also bought Atsushi a gift because it seems like when Murochin does something, he puts his whole heart and soul into. And there was nothing that was stopping him from making Atsushi’s birthday the best one ever.__

____

____

Atsushi couldn’t stop him, either. It was too bothersome and Murochin usually did whatever he wanted either way. So, he let it happen. . . and even though he won’t admit this to Murochin’s face because Murochin gets this expression on his face like he’s content in making Atsushi happy (it does weird things to Atsushi’s heart and bothers him), Atsushi had fun. 

It’s the reluctant kind of fun, but it was fun nonetheless and Atsushi kind of hates Murochin for doing it because he doesn’t like doing things and Murochin always makes him be productive and always makes him enjoy it and it’s _not fair._

____

____

But that’s not the point. Atsushi does not like birthdays, but he feels obligated to do something for Murochin’s birthday because Murochin is the kind of person who likes birthdays. 

(And Atsushi is the type of person who likes Murochin.) 

Atsushi starts planning. 

*

Doing something for Murochin isn’t too hard. Atsushi prides himself in knowing how to bake, so he goes into the dormitory’s kitchen the night before Murochin’s birthday and he bakes him a cake – vanilla because it’s Murochin’s favorite. 

He decorates it with purple kanji, spells out “Happy Birthday, Murochin” as lazily as he can because he doesn’t want Murochin to make him think he tried his hardest because then Murochin will send him that stupid, genuine smile that he always uses when Atsushi does something for him, and Atsushi will probably have heart palpitations and that’s too bothersome for him. 

Atushi does get him a present even though Murochin comes from wealth and told Atsushi that he didn’t have to get him anything for his birthday. Atushi didn’t listen, though, because Murochin got him a lifetime supply of snacks from his favorite shop and it’s only fair if Atsushi does something in return. 

So, he bakes a cake that smells delicious and looks even better, gets Murochin a gift that he hopes the other boy hasn’t already acquired, and tries not to freak out too much when he gives it to Murochin on his birthday.

It’s during lunch and Murochin is sitting at their usual table for lunch, surrounded by admirers who are giving him gifts and treats for his birthday. Atsushi tries not to sneer too much since he’s been told his angry faces “scare” people, and he resolutely does not think about crushing the idiotic girls flaunting themselves in front of Murochin. He doesn’t try to showcase that he isn’t angry, though, and most of the people back off as Atsushi walks over. 

He tries not to feel too pleased about it. 

Then Murochin looks up from reading a card that a first year gave him – how pathetic – and Atsushi feels his stomach curl in on itself. Murochin is giving Atsushi this smile, small and private and the one he always gives to Atsushi and Atsushi only, and Atsushi is one more of those things away from losing his self-control and kissing Murochin square on the mouth. 

It's Murochin’s fault if he does. Murochin is the one who made Atsushi feel things – weird, fuzzy things like a racing heart and short-circuited brain. And a desire to play basketball more, only if to stay on the court with Murochin because Murochin tries so hard and has a drive to win, and yet loses against someone who he’s tried so hard to surpass for years and years. But he uses his losses to get better and he never quits and sometime during their time together, Atsushi fell a little bit in love with him. 

But everyone is in love with Murochin, so it’s not like it matters. 

(Though, sometimes, Murochin sends him these grins and smiles and does things for Atsushi without Atsushi even having to ask and he thinks maybe Murochin might be feeling the same things as he is.)

“Atsushi, hey,” Murochin says, pleasantly, creating a space for him. 

Atsushi sits and silently pushes the cake over to Murochin. He kind of wishes he would have done it later, in the privacy of their dorm, but then he thinks it might have been too intimate if he would have done that, too much like Atsushi was expecting something. He isn’t. 

Murochin looks over the cake and makes a pleased noise in the back of his throat. Atsushi opens a pack of Pocky and pretends his cheeks are turning red. 

“A cake, Atsushi?” Murochin asks, delighted. He takes his finger and swipes it through the icing, placing it in his mouth and humming, eyes wide. “It’s delicious! Thank you!” 

By now, Murochin’s first year fans are getting irritated that their source of entertainment isn’t paying attention to them. Atsushi wants them to get lost, but he doesn’t want to tell them to because Murochin seems to like his fans and never wants to be mean to them. Atsushi doesn’t understand how he handles it. 

“S’not a big deal, Murochin,” Atushi grumbles. “Just a birthday cake.” 

Murochin just smiles. “It’s a wonderful birthday cake and I think we should take it to the dorms and share it.” He says it suggestively, his tone an octave lower and Atsushi can do nothing but follow him. 

When their finally in the room, taking small bites of the cake, Atsushi takes a moment to remember that he’s skipping class and then shoves it out of his brain. Murochin has icing on his nose – how that happened, Atsushi does not want to know – and he looks too pretty, his black hair falling into his eyes, only leaving one visible. 

“Here, Murochin.” It’s now or never. Atsushi hands him the envelope and tries not to feel nervous about it. 

Murochin grins at him, says, “Thank you, Atsushi, you shouldn’t have!” and tears open the envelope delicately, softly as though it’s more than a piece of paper. Atsushi takes another bite of cake as Murochin glances over the gift – two tickets to a basketball convention set for next week with Murochin’s favorite NBA team, the New York Knicks. It took all of Atsushi’s snack allowance for three months to acquire them, but he’s sure it’s worth it because Murochin seems pleased with him. 

“Seriously, Atushi?!” he asks like he can’t quite believe it. 

“It’s Murochin’s birthday,” Atsushi says, feels too cramped in the dorm. And Murochin is giving him these eyes and Atsushi is really walking on a thin wire, now. 

“But, you don’t like birthdays and I said you didn’t have to get me anything,” Murochin says, but now he sounds choked up and Atsushi wishes he could hate him but he’s in too deep and he loves the blush coating Murochin’s cheeks. It’s one of those rare moments with Murochin and it makes it all the better. 

“Hah? I wouldn’t have done it if it was too bothersome, Murochin,” Atsushi says, laying back on the bed. He glances at Murochin and mumbles, “Murochin deserved a nice birthday.” 

Murochin does this thing with his mouth, pursing it and his face is flushed and then he surprises Atsushi by placing a kiss on his mouth – and, okay, this is new. Murochin’s lips taste like icing and vanilla and his skin is smooth against Atsushi’s hand. Atsushi tries not to let him show how much he’s enjoying this, but there’s a mewling sound escaping him as he reaches for Murochin’s, his own cheeks flushed in a way that leaves him breathless. 

Murochin smiles at him when he pulls back. “Thank you, Atsushi. Really.” 

“Happy Birthday, Murochin,” Atsushi says, oddly soft, lips quirked up in a rare smile that’s only reserved for Murochin. 

He pulls Murochin flush against him and the cake goes sliding to the floor, but that’s okay, Atsushi can always make another one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments mean the world to me!


End file.
